


Three Fucking Weeks

by CaptainViolet



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, I can't rate this for General Audiences I mean they're gangsters, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainViolet/pseuds/CaptainViolet
Summary: Three fucking weeks. That’s how long Teddy had been away. And Ronnie hadn’t liked it one bit.





	Three Fucking Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> First published on my tumblr; unbeta'd. I am not a native speaker. If you find mistakes you may keep them. Or report them to me, because I’d like to correct them, actually.

Three fucking weeks. That’s how long Teddy had been away. That’s how long Ronnie had been aware of his absence. And he hadn’t liked the feeling one bit. 

He looked outside the car window, seeing the shabby houses and bins of Teddy’s neighbourhood. ‘Fucking finally’, Ronnie thought, feeling his heart rate speed up a little. His driver came to a halt soon enough. They had stopped at Teddy’s house, the boy already waiting outside, lit by the dim light of an old street lamp. The first thing Ronnie noticed was just how fuckable he looked in that suit of his. ‘Get a bloody grip, Ronnie’, he thought, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

Teddy threw his cigarette onto the street, and then he got over and climbed into the back of the car. ‘Hullo Ronnie’, he said. Dimpling. 

‘Dimples. He’s got fucking dimples’, Ronnie thought. But he only nodded and grunted something that could be understood as a greeting. Then he turned to look out of the window again. He simply didn’t know what to say. He was experiencing way too many feelings for his liking. Feelings he couldn’t make sense of. He hated it. 

They drove in silence. Maddening silence. One part of Ronnie wanted to say that it was good to see Teddy again, but it sounded like such a hollow sentence. The other part wanted to bury his nose into the boy’s hair. He furrowed his brow again, keeping his eyes fixed on the car window but not really seeing anything. He wasn’t himself tonight. 

After a moment of hesitation, he put his hand on the other’s thigh, possessively. Because being possessive felt a lot more like who he was. He still kept his gaze on the houses flicking by outside, meaning to make the gesture look casual. He felt Teddy scoop a little closer. Encouraged by that, Ronnie let his hand slide up and down the boy’s thigh, forcing himself to keep his head turned to the car window. How he’d missed that. 

Teddy let out a little sigh, one that sent something that felt like an electric bolt straight to Ronnie’s loins. ‘Fuck’s sake’, he thought, grinding his teeth, his eyes darkening. What the bloody fuck was the matter with him? He felt how his fingers were digging into Teddy’s leg, and relaxed his grip at once. 

At that very moment, the driver stopped the car in front of the club they were heading to. Ronnie immediately got out, relishing the fresh air.

***

Two hours later Ronnie was sat on one of the soft settee in the club’s most visible area. A couple of his and Reggie’s friends were sitting at his table, they all were sharing jokes, drinking champagne and Ronnie was finally feeling like himself again. He had even grinned once or twice so far.

Only moments later, Reggie arrived with a couple of his mates. In the resulting confusion and shuffling of chairs, Ronnie mumbled, ‘C’mere‘, and pulled Teddy onto his lap. The boy’s arm slid around Ronnie’s broad shoulders and he dimpled at the man before turning to top up his glass of champagne. Ronnie felt his brother’s scrutinising gaze on them. He knew that Reggie did not approve of ‘public displays of affection’, as his brother called them. Ronnie had only snorted at that expression. Affection had very little to do with it, in his opinion. Today, he didn’t care. It was his club as well as Reggie’s, and he would bloody well do as he liked in here. 

‘Light us a cigar, will ya’, he mumbled to the young man on his lap. With deft fingers, Teddy produced a cigar from the inside pocket of Ronnie’s jacket, prepared it carefully, and put it between the other man’s lips. The boy lit it with a lighter that had been one of Ronnie’s presents; he registered it with a strange twinge of pride. 

His eyes flicked over the other’s parted lips. Fuck’s sake, did Teddy even know the effect he had on him? Ronnie leaned up to the boy’s ear, placing his hand on the small of the other’s back; his voice was hoarse, ‘Gonna do you so hard tonight’. 

Teddy turned his head ever so slightly to whisper back, ‘I sure hope so.’  
Ronnie couldn’t help but grin.

‘Don’t you know, Teddy, Ronnie has had at least five new boys while you were away’, came a voice from his right. It was Shelby. Taunting. Sneering.   
Every single man at the table went silent. Shelby was a fucking dead man. Ronnie’s hand went to his gun in his shoulder holster. 

But before he could do anything else, Teddy threw his head back and laughed. The young man turned to Ronnie, grinning, ‘Only five?’

Ronnie grunted. ‘Might’ve been six or seven.’ 

The table erupted with laughter, bar Reggie, who looked less than pleased; Teddy cackled again, and Ronnie relaxed a little bit. He would kill Shelby another time. 


End file.
